wu_dong_qian_kunfandomcom-20200216-history
Lin Family Vs. Lei Family Arc
Story The Steel Wood Manor was now in the Lin Family's hands. However, there was a lot of damage done to it by the Lei Family. Some time later a Lin Family worker found a tunnel in the Steel Wood Manor’s mining lode. Lin Dong went in. Little Flame tagged along. At which the latter found a Demonic Crystal and eats it. Lin Dong had obtained some items from Grand Master Yan related to Mental Energy but still needed training. He was happy to discover that he can train his Mental Energy faster than Yuan Power. The relations between the Lin Family and the Lei Family deteriorate further. With an all out war eminent. Characters Introduced Novel Chapter 81 *Lei Xing Novel Chapter 86 *Luo Ling Novel Chapter 93 *Grand Master Gu Characters Appearance Lin Family *Lin Dong: Ch 75, Ch 76, Ch 77, Ch 78, Ch 79, Ch 80, Ch 81, Ch 82, Ch 83, Ch 84, Ch 85, Ch 86, Ch 87, Ch 88, Ch 89, Ch 90, Ch 91, Ch 92, Ch 93, Ch 94, Ch 95, Ch 96, Ch 97 *Qin Ying: Ch 75, Ch 76 *Lin Xiao: Ch 78, Ch 82, Ch 83, Ch 85, Ch 86, Ch 88, Ch 89, Ch 90, Ch 91, Ch 94, Ch 95, Ch 97 *Lin Zhentian: Ch 78, Ch 79, Ch 83, Ch 89, Ch 90, Ch 91, Ch 92, Ch 93, Ch 94, Ch 95, Ch 97 *Lin Ken: Ch 78, Ch 85, Ch 86, Ch 88, Ch 89, Ch 90, Ch 91 *Qing Tan: Ch 85 *Lin Hong: Ch 85 *Lin Xia: Ch 85, Ch 86, Ch 88 *Luo Ling: Ch 86, Ch 87, Ch 88 *Lin Mang: Ch 86, Ch 88, Ch 89 *Liu Yan: Ch 86, Ch 87, Ch 88 Lei Family *Lei Pi: Ch 80, Ch 81, Ch 82, Ch 83, Ch 91 *Lei Xing: Ch 81, Ch 82, Ch 83 *Lei Bao: Ch 83, Ch 92, Ch 93, Ch 94, Ch 95, Ch 97 *Lei Li: Ch 92 Xie Family *Xie Qian: Ch 86, Ch 87, Ch 92, Ch 94, Ch 97 *Xie Yingying: Ch 92 Raging Blade Dojo *Luo Cheng: Ch 92, Ch 93, Ch 94, Ch 95 *Wu Yun: Ch 92 Other *Grand Master Gu: Ch 93, Ch 94, Ch 95, Ch 96, Ch 97 Notes Novel Chapter 75 *Lin Dong has 10 Shattering Yuan Shrapnels. *Lin Dong oversees the Steel Wood Manor’s mining lode. *A Lin Family worker found a tunnel in the Steel Wood Manor’s mining lode. **The air contains a special lava-hot Yang Energy. Novel Chapter 76 *The Steel Wood Manor has a crevice with a blazing red-hot rocky area filled with Yang Energy. *In the centre lies a pile of tens of feet high white beast bones. *Little Flame eats a Demonic Crystal. *Little Flame body is changing. *The crevice also contains a crimson red flower. Novel Chapter 77 *The Stone Talisman absorbed the crimson flower. *Lin Dong mastered the remaining two parts of the Spiritual Movement Chapter. *Lin Dong's NiWan Palace has opened. Novel Chapter 79 *Lin Dong advanced to Heavenly Yuan Middle Stage. *Little Flame growth rate is accelerated due to the fiery-red pearl. *Lin Dong is able to float. *Lin Dong is providing Lin Zhentian with Yang Energy. *Lin Zhentian had stagnated at Heavenly Yuan Late Stage for decades. *Lin Ken and Lin Mang are managing the Steel Wood Manor. *Lin Xiao is in charge of the rest of the Lin Family businesses in Qingyang Town. Novel Chapter 80 *Lin Dong is being attacked by people of the Lei Family. **They are lead by Lei Pi. **Lin Dong kills 10 people. **Lin Dong fights two Heavenly Yuan Middle Stage practitioners. *This is the first time that Lin Dong killed someone. Novel Chapter 81 *Lin Dong vs. Lei Pi and Lei Xing. *Lei Pi uses Dashing Lightning. *Lin Dong killed Lei Xing. Novel Chapter 82 *Lei Xing is a Heavenly Yuan Middle Stage practitioner. *Lei Pi takes Lei Xing corpse with him. *Lin Dong wounds Lei Pi with his Shattering Yuan Shrapnel. Novel Chapter 84 *Lin Dong condensed a Destiny Symbol. Novel Chapter 85 *Lin Dong is now a 1st Seal Symbol Master. *The Lin Family, Lei Family and the Xie Family are on high alert. *The Lin Family moved all it's members from Qingyang Town towards the Steel Wood Manor. **The last batch is being attacked by Xie Qian. Novel Chapter 86 *Lin Dong is leading the rescue mission. Novel Chapter 87 *Lin Dong and Little Flame Vs. Xie Family ambush lead by Xie Qian. *Lin Dong and Little Flame kills a lot of members of the Xie Family. *Lin Dong is targeting the experts of the Xie Family. *Lin Dong managed to save the remaining members of the Lin Family. Novel Chapter 89 *Lin Zhentian has a Four Star Yuan Dan. *Lin Dong is using his Mental Energy to test Lin Zhentian. Novel Chapter 90 *Lin Zhentian is a Initial Yuan Dan Stage practitioner. *Yuan Dan Stage consists of three Stages. **Initial Yuan Dan Stage. **Advanced Yuan Dan Stage. **Perfect Yuan Dan Stage. *After Yuan Dan Stage. **Form Creation Stage. **Qi Creation Stage. **Manifestation Stage. **Nirvana Stage. Novel Chapter 91 *The Lin Family got an wedding invitation card from the Lei Family. **Any major faction within 50 kilometres of Qingyang Town. **The Lin Family accept the invitation. *Lin Family secured the cooperation of the Raging Blade Dojo. Novel Chapter 92 *Wu Yun advanced to Earthly Yuan Middle Stage. *Lei and Xie Families have set up a small business union. **Lei Bao wants other factions to join. *Lei Bao advanced to Initial Yuan Dan Stage. Novel Chapter 93 *Raging Blade Dojo refuses to join the union. *Lin Family refuses to join the union. Novel Chapter 94 *Grand Master Gu is a 2nd Seal Symbol Master. **He is the deputy head of Yan City’s Blood Cloth Sect. *Lei Bao promised Grand Master Gu 60% of the profits from the Yang Yuan Stone Mining Lode within the Steel Wood Manor. *Lin Zhentian Vs. Lei Bao. Novel Chapter 95 *Lin Dong Vs. Grand Master Gu. Novel Chapter 96 *Grand Master Gu has a Materialized Spirit Needle. *Lin Dong has a Destiny Soul Symbol. *Lin Dong's Destiny Soul Symbol can absorb Mental Energy from other objects. Novel Chapter 97 *Lin Dong killed Grand Master Gu. *Lei Bao uses a Grade 4 Martial Arts Dashing Lightning. *Lin Zhentian killed Lei Bao. Trivia References Category:Index Category:Arcs